Mechanical pumping hydraulic units are machines that carry out the artificial lift of the petroleum which is below ground by using a hydraulic system comprised of a set of independent elements. Usually, three motors are used: one for the power pump, another for the recirculating pump and another for a fan. In addition, these machines have an oil tank, an electrical compartment, a focusing element for the air that the fan generates, and a structure in which all the previously mentioned components are housed. This invention simplifies the design and optimizes the operation of the conventional pumping unit, given that it only uses one motor to operate both pumps and the fan. What is more, its physical structure contains the hydraulic tank, the electrical compartment, and the focusing element, resulting in a more reliable and simple machine.